Sakura Lies to Hinata
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are a couple.Sakura has a fling with Neji,and gets caught by Hinata. HinataxSakura with slight NejixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I don't know how everyone does with lesbian couples, but I'm bi, so I don't have a problem with it. This is a one-shot about Sakura and Hinata. I couldn't decide if it would be a Sakura and Neji or not, so I did Sakura and Hinata. Sakura is bi and she is dating Hinata. But their relationship is rocky. This is based off the song Already gone by Kelly Clarkson.

It is also based off my own experience. This happened to me recently and I wanted to get it out. And what better way than writing a one-shot on fan fiction?? Lolz, I'm so weird! I love cookies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song Already gone by Kelly Clarkson.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Hey+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Hinata and I had been going out for about 8 months when our relationship began to fall apart.

It started the day we were training and Neji came to watch us. I had always liked Neji as more than a friend. Hinata wanted to take a break, so I nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Neji asked me to spar with him. I always loved sparing with Neji, because he never held back.

We got into position and I took a moment to assess my surroundings. However, my eyes kept straying to Neji. They hungrily sought out his pale eyes and his long chocolate hair. They roamed over his well toned body and his sculptured face. When we finally began to spar, I was distracted. He seemed to be distracted as well.

The spar was decided to be a drawl. Hinata and Neji headed back to their estate. I headed home. I took a shower and dressed in casual clothes. It wasn't until well past 10 at night that I heard a knock upon my door. I opened it, and was stunned to see Neji standing in my door way, in all his magnificent glory.

I let him in and brewed tea. We sat across from each other and watched each other's faces. When Neji finally spoke, I was stunned at what he had to say.

"We can't deny that there is an attraction between us. Even if we are afraid of hurting Hinata."

I frowned. Of course. Why else would the great Neji come to talk to me? But what did he mean an attraction? I looked at him and was shocked to see the look of lust and desire clouding his eyes. He leaned over and ran his finger down the side of my face. I shivered, but not from the cold. His hand cupped my cheek and he brought his mouth closer. I closed my eyes softly, waiting for the fell of his lips on mine.

It was a great feeling, honestly. His lips were soft and tender. He pulled back after only a few seconds. I was aware of the light blush spreading across my face. He was smirking victoriously. He looked happy. He leaned in for another kiss, and I'm ashamed to say I granted him access to my mouth yet again.

This time the kiss was deeper. It meant more. It was filled with passion and need. His lips pressed against my own hotly and he lifted me by my waist to sit on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned against his lips as he nibbled on my bottom lip. He took control and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He let his tongue roam my mouth, exploring every single crevasse. My tongue danced with his, playing a game. When we broke apart for air, I realized my hands were entangled in his long, silky hair and his hand was rubbing my back and playing with my long locks. I pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this! Hinata…"

I trailed off. She had a key to my apartment, and besides, I loved her. I told her so every day. Neji frowned at my hesitation.

"Sakura, does this feel right to you or not?"

He murmured in my ear, nibbling the earlobe as his hand explored under the back of my shirt. I shivered again at his touch. Every single time he touched me, a spark flew through my body. It was like every nerve in my body was a live wire, and he controlled the switches. In answer to his question, I pressed my mouth against his yet again.

_This is wrong,_ I thought to myself. How could I choose between Neji and Hinata? Hinata, who had been there when I was having a bad day. Hinata, who depended on me so much? The sweet caring Hinata that I loved and that loved me. Or Neji, the only one who could make my body react the way it did. Neji, who was silent and strong and was as solid as a rock. I could hold on to him and he would hold me back.

My hands played with his locks as his hands roamed all over my body. Not even Hinata had been able to give me such pleasure. I moaned and arched my back as his hand skimmed over my thigh, my sensitive spot. He smirked and claimed my mouth. He drew circles on my thigh, forcing his tongue into my mouth when I moaned against his lips. I lost track of time as my body withered in pleasure and his body twitched in answer. Time stopped and froze when I heard the door click. Before I knew what was happening, Hinata had walked in. she stood frozen in the door way.

"S-sakura? Ne-neji? What's going on?"

I looked at Neji and he set me on the ground. He still sat in the chair. His face was grim and his eyes were filled with sorrow and hate. Loathing was in the mix, as well as pain. I knew it hurt him almost as much as it hurt me. Hinata was like his sister. He loved her with everything he had and he would do anything for her.

"Hinata, let us explain. Neji and I will tell you everything!"

Hinata shook her head, her long violet-black hair spinning around her shoulders and face. Her eyes were glistening with un-shed tears and I tried to stop the sob that was threatening to escape from my mouth. She walked over and sat down on the chair I had occupied when Neji first came over.

Neji and I took turns explaining things to her. The rundown was that we had felt a sudden urge and we had taken things too far. This had never happened before, we assured her. It would never happen again, either. She looked sad, but she let a small smile grace her angelic face.

"I understand. Sakura, if you wanted to try to see other people, all you had to do was ask me."

I frowned at her sad smile. I glanced at Neji. He nodded and with a small *poof* disappeared from my apartment. I sat in the seat he had been occupying.

"Hina-chan, I never wanted to see other people. I don't know what came over me."

My head was screaming at me that it was wrong to lie and give up what I wanted so that Hinata would be happy. My heart screamed that as long as Hinata was happy, and Neji would be satisfied with TenTen, then everyone would be happy and it would be fine. I smiled a small smile at her and let her kiss me.

**+++++++++++++++++++++Later++++++++++++++++++++++**

As I lay wake that night, I watched Hinata. Her hair spilled around her face in a halo shape, and her skin glowed softly under the moonlight. Her skin was smooth and flawless. My heart broke all over again. And for the third time that night, I cut my stomach with a kunai. As I sliced, I thought of the phase that kept me sane.

_As long as they're happy and as long as they don't notice my pain._

I threw the kunai to the ground and stared at the ceiling. This was my life, and as long as everyone else was happy, I was too. And as long as they didn't notice, then I would remain in the Leaf village.

Until the day they realize,

Sakura Haruno

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Hey++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Okay, so can anyone guess what they did that night? Hinata and Sakura I mean. Oh, and what did you think of the ending? This didn't turn out like I thought it would. I thought the end was a little, well….dramatic.

As I said, it's based on my…..experiences. And like Sakura, I am still with my girlfriend. Unfortunately, if this story continued, _Neji _would not be happy with _TenTen_. So ya. Anyway, let me know how it is!

~!Cherry-chan!~


	2. SCROLL DOWN

HI!

I have some good news…and some bad news.

The good news is that I'm going to be finishing all my stories! Let me hear the chanting of how awesome I am!

Ze bad newz…(which also translates in the bad news) is that it will not be happening until next year. You see, I know that people shouldn't give other people excuses, but I figure I'll tell you why anyway.

My lovely-of-course-i-love-you-its-for-your-own-good-and-youll-have-tons-of-fun mother….is sending me to a BIBLE CAMP! 0.o

You see, a dear friend of mine died recently and I was there when it happened and she thinks I'm traumatized. I'm not. I'm sad and kinda pissed at the universe, but you know, that's kind of normal. God forbid I be normal. Oops…I said God's name in vain….

Another thing is that I don't do well in camps…because I don't like people very much. They always want you to talk and do stuff and be in the SUN! OMLJ! So ya, it's bad news.

**However, while I am there I will be doing the following:**

Hide from the psycho therapists that want to turn every situation into a lesson from God

Text the outside world…if I can get a signal

Sneak out of the camp and walk two miles into the real world and eat McDonald's 

Write like a lunatic so all my stories will be done by the time I come back

Type on the camp's one computer and download all the chapters to a flash drive

**And when I get back I will:**

Eat more McDonalds

Go on the internet and look at random things due to technology withdrawal

Read all my emails…which are bound to grow into the hundreds

Upload all the chapters onto my computer

Put up the next chapter/first chapter in all my stories 

And then upload a chapter every other day from then on!

I apologize for my mother's crazy ideas…I'm also sorry I will be leaving you hanging. I will be taking off all my stories. Here is a list of what stories I am doing what with.

**Finding a place to belong-**I will be deleting the story and writing it. Then I will be writing a sequel. Hopefully they will both be done by the time I come back.

**The Sunflower revives the Fox-**I will be leaving this story up. I recently uploaded two chapters. The story will be done when I come back.

**I WILL ALSO BE WRITING NEW STORIES TO LOOK FORWARD TO:**

**The sequel to the tormentor by the name of Sakura-**I do not yet have a title for it yet, but you will be seeing this when I get back. It's almost done, save for the last 5 or 6 chapters.

**The sequel OR the continuation of Sakura lies to Hinata-**I will be working on both the sequel and the continuation, depending on which one you guys want to see in the future. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLE THAT WILL BE ON MY PROFILE BY THE END OF THE NIGHT.

That's all I have to say. I should be back by a January 5, 2011…..I LOVE YOU, MY READERS!

I hope you have a wonderful holiday, which ever holiday you celebrate!

**~!snow!~**


End file.
